Sometimes Sorry isn't Enough
by free-2write-4me
Summary: Sometimes sorry isn't enough and then sometimes, it's all you need.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, back again with a new story.

I realized in my previous story, Was is Worth it? that I wasn't very interactive with those who replied. I realized it and I apoligize for it. You guys take your time out to read my work, and those of you who review use even more time to do that, which you don't have to do. So, in this story, and in all future stories, I'm making it my goal to be more interactive, respond to reviews, even if it's only to say thank you.

Once again, I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Maureen, you're always sorry. You're always sorry but you never change. " Joanne said softly, her eyes never meeting Maureen's, she laughed bitterly before continuing. Her eyes sweeping across the items scattered in their bedroom. "I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of giving, giving so much to this relationship only to have you…never mind, I don't care anymore."

"It was nothing Joanne, stop over reacting."

"You have the freaking waitress' number written on your arm! You two came out of the bathroom together after doing God knows what, and you're telling me that I'm overacting!"

"How many times do I have to apologize, I'm sorry okay."

Joanne shook her head, standing from the bed, picking up her purse and pulling it on her shoulder as she spoke. "Your apologies, they don't mean anything anymore. You've said them so many times that they don't mean anything. They're just words. Lies."

Joanne gently brushed past Maureen, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she headed toward the living room.

Maureen rolled her eyes as she followed Joanne into the living room.

Joanne grabbed her coat out of the closet, pulling it over her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked her arms crossed over her chest, watching Joanne.

Joanne didn't reply buttoning her coat and heading for the door.

"Dammit Joanne, where are you going?!" Maureen repeated.

Joanne paused, her hand on the door knob, she slowly turned, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small black box. She opened it, revealing the diamond engagement ring inside.

"I was going to propose to you tonight…." She said softly, looking down at the ring.

Maureen stood, her eyes wide, looking from the box in Joanne's hand to her face.

"I was going to love you forever."

"I…I..Joanne…" Maureen said softly, the situation suddenly hitting her full force.

"I'd always hoped you would change. Not because I asked you to. But, because you loved me enough to _want_ to." Joanne shook her head, placing the box in her hand on the small table beside the door. "You can keep the ring, I don't need it anymore."

"Joanne…please, don't do this…" Maureen said softly, her voice shaking as her eyes filled with tears.

Joanne looked up, finally looking Maureen in the eyes.

"It's over."


	2. Chapter 2

Joanne bustled through a New York subway station, her brief case slung over her shoulder, her cell phone held between her shoulder and cheek, and a few folders in her hand that she was trying to look through while she navigated the busy terminal.

"Steve? Joanne. They Murget case… A dismal good work counselor! We're okay."

As she stepped off the subway her phone beeped signaling that there was someone on the other line.

"Honeybear, wait I'm on the other line. Yes, I have the…dammit!" She exclaimed as she collided with another person, the folders in her hand dropping to the ground, their contents spilling onto the subway floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry, so sorry. I wasn't even watching were I was going." Joanne heard whoever she had had bumped into say as they bent down and began to try to salvage the paperwork.

Joanne quickly transferred back to Steve as she attempted to collect the paper work. "So, tell them we'll sue but a settlement will due. Sexual harassment and civil rights too, Steve you're great…"

"You know, it's pretty dangerous to be on the phone while you're on the subway…you're easily distracted you know."

Joanne chuckled lightly, her head still bent trying to quickly reorganize some of her papers. "I'm a New Yorker, fear's my life." She said finally looking up to see who she'd bumped into.

"Hey…" was the soft statement from the person Joanne had bumped into.

"Maureen."

"Um, Steve…I've got to go, I'll call you later." Joanne said as she stood, her eyes never moving from Maureen's.

"What's it been…a year?" Maureen asked softly, pulling her purse on to her shoulder as she also stood, holding a few papers out to Joanne.

"Yeah…about a year." Joanne paused, taking them and slipping them into the correct folders. "But uh…how've you been?" she asked as she took in Maureen.

The past year had definitely been kind to Maureen she was as beautiful as ever. But to Joanne it seemed something had changed, she couldn't quite figure out what it was, but something was different.

"I've been great, doing a few protests here and there but mainly focusing on acting. I've actually been in a few shows, nothing major…but, I was proud of them."

"Oh Maureen, that's great, really incredible. I'm happy for you." Joanne replied, unable to keep the large smile from forming on her face.

Maureen smiled, "Well, what about you?" she asked.

Joanne chuckled as she slipped the folders she'd been carrying, that they'd managed to get back together into her briefcase. "Work, got a promotion, so really…more work."

"Sounds like you." Maureen said with a smile.

"Well, you know me pretty well…" Joanne said softly.

Maureen nodded, clearing her throat, "Well um…I'm actually throwing a protest in a week." She said reaching into her purse to pull out a flyer. "It'd be great if you could stop by, everyone would love to see you…" she said as she held the flyer out to Joanne.

Joanne took the flyer, reading it over. "Um…yeah…I should be able to come…"

"Okay then…well, I've got to go catch my train. But…I really hope you can make it…"Maureen said as she pulled Joanne in for a quick hug.

"Yeah…yeah…me too." Joanne replied

Maureen waved before disappearing into the crowds of people.

Joanne couldn't help but watch her go, jumping lightly when her phone rang.

"Dad, yes I beeped you…" She said as she began walking toward the exit. "It turns out I can't come to Mother's hearing next week…something just came up…"

* * *

AN: So, I'm not completly happy with how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think please.

Also, thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter.

One more thing. I don't own RENT.


	3. Chapter 3

"Silence"

Maureen's soft yet captivating voice echoed through the crowded lot.

"Everyone, close your eyes and listen. Listen to the person next to you. Hear them breath. Listen to the sounds of the people outside. Hear them live. Everyone just take a moment, to listen."

Joanne's eyes fluttered shut, in the silence, her thoughts drifted.

* * *

"_You know I love you."_

_Joanne laughed softly, her arm wrapping around Maureen's waist, pulling her closer._

"_Joanne, seriously, you know I love you right?"_

_Joanne pulled back, the bed sheets shifting lightly as she moved so she could look Maureen in the eyes._

_Maureen looked up at her, her emerald eyes filled with…with an emotion Joanne couldn't quite place._

"_You know no matter what I say, no matter what I do. I love you…and…I always will."_

_Joanne's eyes filled with tears, as she leaned down to press her lips to Maureen's._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

Joanne's eyes shot open, she took a moment to look around, realizing that everyone else's eyes were still closed.

"Listen to the people around you." Maureen's soft voice continued.

Joanne's eyes moved to the stage, only to find that Maureen was looking right at her, their eyes locked. Joanne was unable to break the connection.

"Listen. Because tomorrow, that person, might not be there and you'll find yourself wishing that you'd taken the time, to listen."

The light on the stage shut off as the rest of the room was lit up, signaling the end of the protest.

"Wow…"

Joanne was startled out of her revere by the voice next to her, and she felt a hand reach out to clasp her own,

"Wow Joanne…that was…she is…wow…"

Joanne smiled softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her companion's lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Joanne said.

"We have to meet her."

"I uh…she's busy…we uh…probably…"

Joanne felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see who it was.

"I'm glad you could make it." Maureen said with a smile.

Before Joanne could reply, "Hi, I'm Joanne's girlfriend, Mariah. You were wonderful."

Maureen's eyes widened only for a moment, as she shook Mariah's hand. "Oh...it's great to meet you. Joanne's an…old friend. Thank you so much for coming, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Maureen nodded to Joanne, then to Mariah politely excusing herself.

"Oh shoot." Mariah said, as she pulled her pager out of her purse. "The hospital is paging me. I've got to go."

"Okay." Joanne said. "That's yeah…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Mariah said with a quick kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Joanne stood outside of the lot, she'd spent about an hour after everyone had left looking for Maureen, but she hadn't been able to find her.

"Share a cab?

Joanne turned, her mouth beginning to form the 'No'. But she paused upon seeing who had asked.

"Sure…Maureen…no problem…"

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for the incredibly long delay for this chapter. But I'm having huge writers block for this story I have no idea where I'm going with it. Thank you to everyone who reviewd the last chapter and I hope there are still a few people out there interested enough to review this new chapter. I'd also appreciate some ideas. Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
